When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 4 - Sectionals
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay traful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that read on!


Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay traful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 4 – Sectionals

(Tuesday 2nd January 2018 – At McKinley High in the Choir Room)

The New Directions (Glee Club) are sat in the choir room in rows of four. Mr. Schue is talking to them about the plan for sectionals, and as usual only Kurt is listening to what he is saying. Rachel is talking Finn's ear off about how she is going to be a big Broadway star somday. Puck is staring at Quinn rating her hotness of a stale of 1 to 10. And the rest of the glee club and talking about prom. But Kurt on the other hand – he was listening – he know how important it was to win sectionals as Sue had been trying to get rid of the glee club for a while now , and said if they lost sections she would get rid off it!.

Finally after about five minutes of Mr. Schue talking about what was going o new directions n , and nobody listening still Mr. Schue had enough "HEY!" he shouted. Puck was so shocked he fall off his chair. "I NOT JUST STANDING HERE FOR MY OWN HEALTH!" he contited "I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU WIN SECTIONALS – SO WE CAN KEEP CLUB CLUB!" With that the room fall silent and finally everyone was listening to Mr. Schue again.

"Thank you" he said finally calming down again. "Now, I have some changes I like to make to are sectional this year" he said. "Changes? What Changes? Like People Changes?" Rachel asked worried. "Yes Rachel people changes" he said "I'll put a piece of paper up saying the changes I made to sectionals this year ,it will be on the choir room board so you can have a look in a minute". He explained

After about two minutes, being true to his word Mr. Schue put a piece of paper saying what was what at sectionals and it read as followed –

 **The New Directions Sectionals Layout 2018**

 **Theme –** **Love and Heartbreak**

Group Number – Love The Way You Lie – Eminem – Leads taken on by Puck & Santana Duet - Alone Again (Naturally) - Gilbert O'Sullivan – Rachel & Finn Solos – 1st-Rolling In The Deep – Adele - Quinn February 2nd – I Have Nothing – Whitney Houston – Kurt Hummel Everyone then went around the piece of paper to have a look and see got what. Kurt's face turned a bright red when he realised he had been finally given a solo, he was so happy and pleased that he went out of the room to ring his dad and tell him the good news. While everybody else was happily talking about it together – All but one person – Rachel. "Mr. Schue! !" she shouted. "Yes Rachel, what is it?" he asked "I think there is a huge massic on your piece of paper. You see my name not done for the solo this year" She said. "No your right it's not, that because you don't have a solo this year" Will said. Rachel looked at him with her face Turing to anger. "BUT WHY!" She yelled. "AFTER ALL I'M SO MUCH BETTER THEN KURT , I MEAN COME ON HE'LL JUST CRY" she said yelling , little did she know Kurt had just walked in when she said that. Everyone looked at him thinking the same thing – He could his best friend say that? Just then Rachel turned around and finally sore Kurt standing there upset. Before she could say anything Kurt ran into the boys toilets, locked the door and began to cry. Meanwhile in the choir room everybody was looking at Rachel in a pissed off mood. "How could you say something like that?" Puck yelled "You're his friend!" he shouted. "I didn't mean it like that!" Rachel said. "You still shouldn't have said it in the first place!" Puck said. With that he asked Will if he could go and find Kurt – to which Will said yes. "Right well with that being said Sectionals starts after lunch meet in here and we can all get on the couch together" he said. "Oh and Rachel?" he said "Yes Mr. Schue?" she said looking down at the floor. "Kurt is keeping he solo, he is the only one that listens, I if you want to keep you duet you need to say sorry to Kurt" he said. Yes "Mr. Schue" sorry she said. With that they all went for lunch. Apart from Puck who was still trying to find Kurt. About 20 minutes later Puck found him, well he thought it was him. He was going on the fact the boy in the toilet stole had knee high designer boots on , and he know Kurt was the only one really into fashion labels at the school. With that that he knocked on the stool door "Kurt, come on bud up the door is me Puck" Puck said softly. After worrying for five minutes about weaver or not Puck was going to throw a slushie in his face , Kurt finally opened the door, coving his face quickly just to be sure. "Don't worry dude, no slushie today just came to get you and see if you where ok – everything knows Rachel should not have said that" Puck said. With that Kurt removed his hands from his face and walked thanked Puck and walked with him back to the choir room as lunch was over. (Back In the Choir Room) "Ok everyone here and ready? "Will ask "yes" all yelled "Ok then were ready" He said. Just as the last person got into there sat down in there set, Sue stepped on the couch. "Hey Losers! And Butt Chain just wanted to say good luck at Sectionals today – even though I know your going to lose. Good luck! It's going to be such a Joy taking away the thing that makes all you losers fell so great" With that she smiled and danced away sarcticly. Everyone just looked at here – they didn't care. The couch ride was mostly quite, everyone was just talking among themselves, and Rachel said sorry to Kurt telling him he was going to kill it. And about 40 minutes later they where there. Will that everyone walked in and looked around at the stage, when suddenly Kurt was tapped on the shoulder by someone in a blazer. He turned around and slapped the person in the face – and the realised it was Blaine. "Shit I am so sorry he said" touching Blaine face. "No problem, it's nice to see you again Kurt" He said throw the pain holding his check. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and Blaine joined in. when sunndely he was shouted "Kurt where on!" Rachel said eyeing up the other boy "Who's this?" she asked quickly. "This is Blaine Anderson – Captain of the Warblers" he replied blushing. And from that blush Rachel know Kurt liked him and give him that (I know your crushing on him hard smile) "While it's nice too meet you Blaine, sorry it was short" she said shaking his hand. Blaine smiled "It was nice meeting you too Rachel" He said and just then he was called himself as well by his team member Wes. "Well I gotta go, good luck Kurt" he said kissing the side of Kurt's cheek before blushing and running away. Kurt just stood there for a while watching him run away. "Aww! Kurt's in love" Rachel tested. "Oh shut up!" Kurt said nudging her playfully still in a daze from the handsome mans kiss. With that the friends went on stage and song there songs – and now it was time for Kurt's solo. As Kurt stepped on the front stage he could feel his heart beating out off his cheats. He looked in the rows of people to see if he could see his dad there. He couldn't but he sore Blaine wave and smile at him, and he then felt a bit more calm. He then opened his mouth and began to sing the song. Blaine listened it was the sweatiest thing he ever heard he thought to himself and he couldn't help but smile bigger as it went on. But as Kurt came to the last line off the song, he began to fell dizzy and sick – then soundly he collapses and a thud is herd throughout the room. Not evening thinking Blaine runs down the steeps and runs on the stage to Kurt. "Kurt! Kurt! Answer me! Can you here me! Kurt!" he shouts. Just then the rest off the team, Will and doctors on stand buy gather round Kurt. "Is he going to be ok?" Rachel asked worried. "Yes I'm sure he'll be fine, but we need to take him to the hospital just to be sure. Two people can come in the van" he said. "I''ll go if that ok Mr. Schue?" Rachel said "Yes that fine" Will says. "Can I come?" Blaine asked looking at Rachel and then back at Kurt "I really like Kurt" he says. "Yeah sure" Rachel says. The two then get in the hospital van with the doctors and drive to the hospital. On the drive Rachel looks at Blaine "So Blaine, What did you mean you like Kurt?" she asked smiling at him. "You know like a friend …. I think Kurt is a nice guy" he said trying not to blush. "Oh Ok" Rachel says looking at him with a face that says (I know you like him more then that bitch). 10 minutes later – They were at the hospital, the doctors took Kurt to a bed and Blaine followed. Just as Rachel was about to her phone started ringing (Incoming Call – Finn). "I just goanna take this, you ok to go on without me?" Rachel asked looking at Blaine. "Yeah I am fine I see you in the room" he said. In the room 10 minutes later – Kurt was awake, he knew he was in the hospital and was lying on a bed. "Blaine" he said still in a bit of a daze. "What are you doing here" he asked smiling. "Well I wanted to make sure you where ok" he said holding his hand, Kurt looked down and blushed. (OMG) he though to himself. (He was in love with Blaine – THE CAPTAIN OF THE ENEMY TEAM!). Just then Burt and Rachel came in. "WHO'S THIS?" Burt asked looking at Blaine like he was going to push the living crap out of him. Kurt had to think quickly or Blaine was toast. "This is my Boyfriend!" he shouted. Blaine then turned and looked at him like a dear in headlights, but blushed hard at the thought. "Oh! You keep that quiet" Burt said. "And who might you be?" Burt asked looking at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt (I can do this – after all Kurt is cute) he thought to himself before answering "Blaine – Blaine Anderson sir" Blaine said. "Sir – Ok he can stay" Burt said happy. "I go get coffee" Burt said walking out. "I leave you too alone" Rachel said looking secretly though the window. Kurt then looked at Blaine blushing harder then ever before – "I so sorry" Kurt said "I mean I was just tying to stop my dad from killing you and. But before he could finishes he was cut off by Blaine lips, kissing him softly. He then kissed back and pulled away 5 minutes after. "Wow" Kurt said. "I want to date you Kurt for real, I have since day one. If you have me?" He said blushing. "Yeah – Oh course!" Kurt said smiling. "So" Kurt asked "I have a prom coming up – and since where dating "Will you take me?" Kurt asked smiling. "It would be a pleaser" Blaine said. They then looked out the window to see Rachel jumping around happily shouting at them "YESS! I KNOW IT! – DON'T FIGHT THE KLAINE ROMANCE!" she said. The couple laughed.(Prom was going to be amazing) Kurt though to himself happily. And to make them even happier – they won Sections!

Hey Glee Fans! Sorry for the late update been really busy lately! If I didn't say before as well Happy New Year! Hope ur having a good one! Sorry also for the long chapter I got a bit cared away lol! Chapter 5 will be posed soon and it with be on Prom! Xx other then that guys hope you enjoyed – if you did please leave reviews I love to know what you think and as always Keep On Reading Ohmygleeme23 


End file.
